In the hospitality industry, room cleaning staff are tasked with cleaning and tidying rooms to make them inviting to guests. Among the most important tasks in cleaning a hotel and motel room is that of making the beds so that guests are presented with a dean, well-organized and inviting temporary habitation. The conventional bed linen set includes a fitted bottom sheet, a rectangular top sheet and one or more pillow cases. Neat and proper placement of the fitted sheet and top sheet is necessary, particularly in the hospitality industry, to ensure that the bed is neatly made and visually inviting to guests. Because of the ubiquitous fitted sheet of the conventional bed linen set, changing a bed is a time consuming process. The process is also one that requires lifting of heavy and ungainly mattresses in order to install the fitted sheet neatly around the mattress. When installed neatly on the mattress, the fitted sheet snugly envelopes the mattress such that the portion of the sheet atop the mattress is smooth, free from wrinkles and not bunched in sections. At the same time, the elastic corner pockets of the fitted sheet must securely receive the corners of the mattress in such a way that the fitted sheet does not come loose during sleeping. Accordingly, to properly install a conventional fitted sheet on a conventional mattress, the mattress must be lifted at least four times during the installation process to make certain that the corner pockets are tucked under the mattress sufficiently to hold the corners. Likely, when making the bed, repositioning of the fitted sheet's corner pockets vis-à-vis the mattress corners will be required, meaning the mattress will need to be lifted more than the minimum four times.
Additionally, with the prior art bed linen set, once the bottom sheet is fitted to the mattress, the top sheet must be laid on top of the bottom fitted sheet and positioned both lengthwise and widthwise to neatly make the bed. As the top sheet in its installed configuration atop the fitted sheet must also be smooth, free from wrinkles and not bunched in sections, the person tasked with making the bed will need to lift the mattress again in order to properly tuck the top sheet under the mattress. In addition, for benefit of both aesthetics and sleeper comfort, the top sheet must be properly positioned on both the fitted sheet and mattress so that it covers the periphery of the mattress in a balanced way and does not overhang the mattress in disparate and awkward ways. This aligning process may require several trips around the bed in order to properly position the sheets relative to each other and the mattress. In the case of large beds, the process may require more than one person in order to properly position the sheets. The foregoing process is thus, both time-consuming and laborious. The larger the bed, the more laborious the sheet installation process.
Conventional bedding systems have deficits in addition to those referable to the installation process. In this respect, the conventional fitted sheet includes corner hems containing lengths of elastic strips that cause the corners of the sheet to bunch and wrinkle. This bunching and wrinkling make the fitted sheets difficult to easily and neatly fold, in addition, the bunched and wrinkled sections result in the sheet, once folded, having an irregular shape that easily unfolds when touched or handled. Accordingly, it would be an advantage in the art to provide an improved bedding system. A suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the bed linen art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,122,541 to Georgatos; U.S. Pat. No. 9,549,625 to Wilkinson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,219 to Milber; U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,561 to Ho; and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2014/0115781 to John. This prior art is representative of bed linens. None of the solutions disclosed in the foregoing references either singly or in combination, satisfactorily solves the deficits of the prior art bedding system There is, thus, a need for an easy to use bedding sheet system that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art bedding systems.